Discussion:Les Amants passagers
Embarqués à bord d'un A340 de la compagnie Peninsula, des passagers hauts en couleurs traversent les airs, direction Mexico. Parmi eux, un escroc, un don juan invétéré, une journaliste, deux jeunes mariés sortis tout droit d'une cité, une voyante et un Mexicain patibulaire occupent les rangs de la classe affaire. Lorsqu'ils apprennent qu'une manoeuvre d'atterrissage d'urgence est en cours, les voyageurs comprennent qu'ils vivent probablement leurs dernières heures. Cette proximité avec la mort provoque dans l'avion une catharsis générale. Totalement désinhibés, les passagers, qui traînent dans leur bagages quelques secrets inavouables, se laissent aller aux confessions les plus folles pour tromper l'angoisse de la mort, tandis que les stewards, fantasques, s'efforcent de rendre le voyage le plus agréable possible, par tous les moyens... LA CRITIQUE LORS DE LA SORTIE EN SALLE DU 27/03/2013 Il y a trente ans, un avion passait dans le ciel de Madrid : on le regardait, de loin, partir pour Panamá, emportant deux amants, un garçon très gay et une jeune nymphomane, Sexilia. C'était la fin du Labyrinthe des passions, le deuxième film de Pedro Almodóvar. Aujourd'hui, le cinéaste nous embarque carrément à bord. Bienvenue sur le vol Madrid-Mexico où les stewards, obsédés par l'alcool, la drogue et les hommes, font régner une ambiance totalement dingue. Celle qui fut l'interprète de Sexilia, Cecilia Roth, est assise en première classe. Elle joue une ex-vedette de la chanson, reconvertie en dominatrice et femme d'affaires. A ses côtés, d'autres personnages de roman-photo de deuxième classe : un séducteur, un tueur, un couple qui s'accouple... On peut donc dire que ces Amants passagers ne tombent pas du ciel, qu'ils sont portés, au contraire, par une longue histoire. Même s'ils représentent, aujourd'hui, la rupture. Après de longues années qui ont vu naître de grands films (Tout sur ma mère, avec une Cecilia Roth bien différente, Parle avec elle, Volver), après avoir exploré des zones d'ombre personnelles (La Mauvaise Education) et s'être montré brillamment torturé (La Piel que habito), Almodóvar sonne la récré. A l'image de son commandant de bord qui renonce très vite, pour de vagues raisons techniques, à rejoindre Mexico et met le cap sur... rien, Pedro ne vise pas le chef-d'oeuvre. Ici, tout est mineur. Sauf l'humour olé olé, plutôt très osé. Et l'appétit des sens. Le propos du film est résumé, sans complication, par une chanson des Pointer Sisters sur laquelle les stewards font un show : I'm so excited, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it ! Mais un Almodóvar sexagénaire, et qui a développé toute la maîtrise de son art, peut-il vraiment perdre le contrôle ? Presque. Si la folie est vraiment là, elle semble un peu rêvée aussi. Cela donne une comédie moins échevelée qu'elle aurait pu l'être, mais moins écervelée qu'il n'y paraît. Le metteur en scène fantasme avec ses personnages, qui parlent de leurs délires davantage qu'ils ne les vivent, coincés dans un avion beau comme une bulle de savon. Cette outrance joyeuse un peu artificielle prend de la consistance, lorsqu'on découvre que la légèreté est aussi une sorte de remède à l'angoisse. Même en voulant faire seulement rire, Almodóvar intrigue. Et même en regardant avec nostalgie vers le passé, il signe un film très actuel. Qui parle de lui, de l'envie qu'il semble avoir d'échapper à tout. Y compris à son pays. Cette Espagne qui s'est grisée des chimères d'un miracle économique balayé par la crise. Qui a construit, là où est né le cinéaste (Ciudad Real), un aéroport rêvé pour un avenir radieux, devenu vaisseau fantôme. A la fin du film, on voit ces couloirs vides, ces terminaux déserts : images sinistres d'une réalité devenue irréelle. A laquelle il faut préférer l'irréalité du cinéma. Qui est toujours emplie, chez Almodóvar, d'un réjouissant instinct de vie.